


promise

by txmaki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, my hand slipped, oh whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: “I don’t want to die, Natsu. Not yet.” You whisper, and you’re only a little surprised when Natsu pulls you close. He was naturally caring, sure, but it was rare for him to show his support through touch. You accept the gentle warmth that is him and wrap your arms around him as well.





	promise

This was different. The feeling was different, new. It was a change, and you didn’t like it. You never felt this way, this hopeless - especially in the presence of Natsu, but dear Lord, things weren’t looking up. You were locked in. There wasn’t any getting out of the strange chamber you were in. Natsu’s trying to break through the wall but even with his power… the walls are closing in on you. Your own heartbeat is pummeling in your ears.

 

It wasn’t like you to cry, not in the slightest. It wasn’t as if you were held in such high regards, like Erza, but you didn’t cry, not even when you were panicked. Maybe all the times you held back your tears were finally catching up to you. Your vision is blurry, Natsu’s erratically moving figure becoming blobs of color.

 

You sink down against the wall, labored breathing and Natsu’s soft “dammit” the only sounds you hear.

 

“Y/N?” You hear Natsu say, and with rare tear-stained cheeks, you lift your head from its place on your knees. Seeing his concerned face only makes you cry harder.

 

“What… what if we - what if we don’t get out?” You stammer out, and Natsu moves closer, sitting on his knees before you. “What if this is where we finally -”

 

You’re cut off by your own choking sob, and Natsu doesn’t say anything. It takes a few moments of semi-silence for you to gain your breath back and wipe your eyes.

 

“I don’t want to die, Natsu. Not yet.” You whisper, and you’re only a little surprised when Natsu pulls you close. He was naturally caring, sure, but it was rare for him to show his support through touch. You accept the gentle warmth that is him and wrap your arms around him as well.

 

“I’ve known you for years, and I’ve never seen you cry ‘til now,” Natsu says uncharacteristically softly, hand stroking your hair. You sniffle. “You can’t give up now, Y/N. You’re not gonna die, not if I can help it.”

 

You pull away from Natsu’s embrace and he carefully drapes a finger under your eye to clear the last of your tears. He offers you that goofy grin he always has, and it lifts your spirits, just a little.

 

“I promise we’ll get out of here. You can count on me.” He tells you, and places his lips softly on the top of your head. You hold him close again, because while you’re sure this isn’t the end, there’s something a little more in the way he caresses you.


End file.
